


My Only Love Is My Only Hate

by drarryiscannon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, a whole lot of gayness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryiscannon/pseuds/drarryiscannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco doesn't quite know how to open up. Lucky for him, Harry knows just how to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Only Love Is My Only Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god so much sex please pray to Godzilla for me jeez

It could be worse."

Harry blinked and tried to understand the words the blond was saying.

"You act like admitting you care about me is a bad thing, I just-I don't, why?" Harry asked incredulously.

Draco looked away and looked down at his nails. He huffed softly and looked back down into Harry's green eyes.

"I'm not good with things like this. I've told you before. I don't know why you're acting so bloody surprised." he said blankly.

Harry balled his hands into fists and took a deep breath.

"Acting? Acting? You really-you think I'm acting right now? Are you fucking serious? Of course I'm surprised! I don't understand you sometimes, Draco! You don't just get to come spend the night and let me cook for you, and share a bed, and expect for me to be okay with just that. I don't want that. Of course I want you to want me back, Draco. If all I wanted was sex I could have gotten it from someone else. But I don't want that. I want you." 

Harry frowned as he watched the other boy. He wanted to hold him and kiss his stupid pointy nose and hold his pale hands that were too often cold. He wanted Draco to leave his toothbrush in his bathroom for good, and for him to stop coming back to Grimmauld Place to collect his socks he left from the night before, that had somehow migrated underneath the bed. 

He wanted Draco to stay, to stay and never leave, because he's made the mistake of letting too many people leave and he can't do that with him.

"I just-I know I'm no good for you, I'm a fucking Death Eater, you could do so much better, there's Ginny, and she-"

Harry grabbed Draco by his shirt collar and tugged him down and kissed him, biting his lower lip and teasing him with his tongue, trying to somehow drink the insecurity away from him, to let him know that Harry didn't give a damn about any of that, about the Mark or Ginny.

Draco was shaking slightly, Harry could feel it, but he kissed Harry back like he was afraid of drowning; Harry was the air he breathed, even though he wished he wasn't.

Harry broke away and trailed kisses up Draco's jaw, he loved the sharp edges and angles that made up his lover, it was just so Draco and Harry never got tired of touching them, even if sometimes his fingers got cut.

Draco whined when Harry nipped at his throat, softly at first, but Harry was a damn animal, and he liked to tease his prey first before he tore it apart. 

"Hmm Draco, what's wrong, do you need something?" he asks as he runs his dark hands up the other boys pale, quivering chest. Harry lifted up the shirt and attacked Draco's nipples, rough teeth on pink flesh, Draco gasping as Harry running that tongue over the abused skin.

"You're mine, always."

Draco moaned and couldn't help it, he bucked his hips into Harry's and nearly lost it right there when Harry grinned wickedly, and started slowly grinding into him, already hard and oh my god it was torture, Harry was right there but it still wasn't enough.

"Please." gasped Draco, digging his nails into Harry's soft hips.

Harry kissed him deeply, and slowly, sucking on his lip in tune to the small thrusts. 

"Please what, Draco?" he smirked.

Fucking bastard, thought Draco.

He moaned loudly into the raven haired boys mouth when Harry began grinding their clothed erections together violently.

"Oh Merlin Harry, cut the fucking crap and fuck me!" 

Harry lit up like a Christmas tree. He looked like an angel with his lips swollen red and eyes dark with lust, hair even more a disaster than usual.

He laughed, a low rumbling sound.

Crawling over the blond, he unbuttoned Draco's black skinny jeans with his teeth, letting his tongue graze over the denim covering his dick. 

"Ahh! Ha-Harry come on, quit being a fucking tease!" he whined.

Harry just kept working at the zipper, pulling the pants down with his boxers. Draco's cock sprung free, gently weeping pre-come.

"You're so pretty, so pretty and it's all for me." Harry whispered into Draco's ear as he held him down.

Draco moaned wantonly and frantically moved his hips upwards, causing Harry to groan and bite his lip, then getting off to remove his jeans as well. 

"Lose the bloody clothes, Potter, or else I'll fucking rip them off and owl them to Weasley." he growled. 

"Oh will you, Draco."

"Yes. Now get your fine arse over here and fuck me bloody proper, I expect to not be able to walk tomorrow." he said breathily, drinking in the sight of Harry's beautiful dick.

Harry smiled and pinned him down, ran his hands up Draco's thighs, grinning when Draco moaned as he neared the other boys erection. 

"Someone's awfully needy, I'd say." he said playfully.

Draco pulled the boy forward and kissed him frantically, pulling Harry's hand down to his entrance. His breath caught as Harry circled his hole. 

Harry brought his fingers up to Draco's pretty pink mouth.

"Suck." he said softly, green eyes darker than deep forests at night.

Draco ran his tongue over Harry's fingers, sucking them and nipping playfully at them as Harry grinned at him and removed them from his mouth.

Harry slowly pushed one finger in, slowly, feeling Draco tense for a moment, rubbing the blonds back so he'd relax.

He thrust in and out, slowly, until Draco started whining and fucking himself down on Harry's finger.

"Please, more, ah! H-Harry!" Draco said breathily.

Harry plunged in another finger, scissoring his fingers so he could open the other boy up, reveling in his soft sighs and moans.

"Oh fuck, _fuck _, Harry."__

__Harry grinned and pushed in another finger, moaning at how hot Draco was, so tight, the blond looked so beautiful writhing underneath him._ _

__He curled his fingers and he knew he hit that spot when Draco screamed and started babbling his name over and over, like a prayer._ _

__Harry took out his fingers, marveling at the boy underneath him as he lined up his dick with Draco's hole, slowly pushing in, then thrusting in all at once._ _

__"Oh fuck, _fuck _, Harry please, please-"___ _

____Harry kissed Draco roughly as he fucked him, just the way Draco liked, legs over his shoulders and slamming into him, because the blond wasn't fragile._ _ _ _

____He wasn't fragile._ _ _ _

____Harry knew that._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Harry kept hitting Draco's prostate, and he kept screaming and clawing and holding onto Harry like he was the only thing that mattered in the entire fucking universe; who needed the sun at all when he had him?_ _ _ _

____"Harry I'm gonna, _fuck _, gonna-"___ _ _ _

______Draco positively screamed out Harry's name, coming so hard he saw white and his body went limp._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry slammed into the other boy one more time, coming when Draco clenched around his dick and kissed Draco hard._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I love you, Harry."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry smiled and wiped Draco's sweaty white blond hair off his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It could be worse." he says, smiling._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
